Sango, the Women Exterminator
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Miroku says he truly loves Sango.but she finds Miroku is running around with other women, and goes an all out rampage to kill them, any that are near Miroku. Things get way out of hand, and Sango doesn’t seem herself anymore. Discontinued!
1. Sango's Fall

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha! ! If you don't like this and think it is horrible then I suggest you stop wasting your time to write about how bad it is, when you can waste your life doing something else.   
  
Chapter 1: Sango's fall  
  
Sango could hear herself screaming as she began losing her breath. She struggle to reach her boomerang as he hands shake and with every grip, as she felt the pain from the demons. Sango felt herself getting sucked underneath the ground, as the rest of the warded back the other pack of demons that haunted the very village.  
  
"Mir-Miroku..." Sango cried weakly her throat so dry, as she held on for dear life as Kagome found herself getting dragged underneath the dirt. Inuyasha began to pull her out as best as he could. "Inuyasha!!" The girls continued to scream as Miroku looked back to see Sango in the corner of his eye, only her head and her hands were visible. "Sango, please hold on!" Sango shook her head and felt her one hand lose grip on the soil and disappear underneath the ground. "Miroku, I can't!!" Miroku felt his heart jump to his throat, seeing her run with tears as Miroku dropped his staff. "Sango, wait!!!" He screamed as she gave a last bloody scream and as Miroku had missed her hand as it had taken Sango under as Miroku tried everything he possible could.  
  
"Sango,!!" Miroku pried his staff towards the dark hole, but he couldn't feel anything. His eyes were lit with sadness, as Inuyasha had warded off the remained demons and held Kagome close to his heart. "Sango!!! I've lost, everything.. ..." He was on his knees with tears in his eyes as they saw that Sango hadn't resurfaced, she was lost and she was gone. He banged his fists on the ground, as Kagome placed her hand on his back for comfort nervously staring down, Inuyasha quietly watched. "She's gone, it's all my fault!" Miroku yelled as the tear dropped towards the soil. Kagome felt Miroku latch on to her for comfort, as Inuyasha looked back at Miroku with a feeling. "Miroku, she'll come back believe me." He quietly sobbed looking back how confident the hanyou looked as Miroku desperately began to dig, as Inuyasha pulled him back throwing him. "Idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed here!?" Miroku began to feel pain as dirt laid on his fingertips still crying. "No I'm not!! If Sango is dead so am I..."  
  
Miroku quietly stood where she had disappeared, as the hole had closed up as though it had never had happened. Inuyasha and Kagome stood holding hands looking back where Miroku stood underneath the remained Sakura Tree staring down where she was taken under. He made fists crouching down his knee against his knees, as he felt tears run down his face. "She's gone..I loved her so much and she's disappeared.." Kagome looked at Miroku's reaction and began to cry quiet tears grabbing Inuyasha's Kimono for strength, as he placed his arm gently around her. "Inuyasha, she's gone she's never coming back!!!" Kirara ran alerted through the scene from a distance, seeing Miroku morning over where Sango disappeared. She continued to run, to see that Sango wasn't around as she sat beside the monk, staring sadly at the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, were losing everyone..." Kagome cried her face buried in his Kimono, as her watering eyes stared back up at Inuyasha feeling Kagome's pain and sadness. Her black hair blew gently in the wind, from the blossom petals that came from the Sakura's trees. His yellow sadden eyes looked back at her, silent not knowing what exactly to say. He could see the pain Miroku was enduring. Hearing a man whimper and cried so hard he defiantly felt that way when he was sure, Kikyo was gone forever. Inuyasha placed his hands on her back embracing her, feeling hurt inside but he couldn't bring himself to cry. "Kagome, I know Sango meant so much to us, especially Miroku. If I could bring her back I would in a heart beat. You know tomorrow morning were moving on."  
  
Miroku eyes drifted back to reality, when he heard that sentence as he grabbed some beautiful flowers praising his left hand out in a one handed pray. Miroku snapped open, as though he was hit right back to reality as he stared aimlessly at the arrogant hanyou. "I'm staying here. There's no point Sango is gone." Inuyasha placed his hands through his white strands of hair trying to place some sense back into him. "So your just gonna sit here, until the hole swallows your hand up!?" Miroku remains quiet turning away as he placed the last small pink flower into the ground where Sango laid. "Miroku listen to me, were leaving tomorrow. I really do feel bad that Sango is gone, but we must find Naraku. Do you want that hole out of your hand or not?"  
  
Miroku sighed with tears running down his face, staring at the burden that laid in his own hand. "What does it matter now? I wanted to get rid of this hole in order to have kids with Sango...I'd give anything to be with her, even letting this hole devour me." Inuyasha eyes burned with anger, as Kagome stood quietly listening to Miroku's words closely, as the Sakura petals slowly fell through the wind and the murky fog. Inuyasha swiftly glared at him, attempting snapping in some sense into Miroku as he stood wiping the tears he cried over Sango's grave. " Inuyasha,. You know if someone you loved died you'd do anything to be back with them, even if it meant sacrificing yourself.  
  
Inuyasha quietly paused for a moment closing his eyes with Kikyo's face fading, remember the secret tears he had cried when he had found about Kikyo's death and wished anything to be back with her. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha thought as he looked synthetically at Miroku, who had a hard enough time standing on his own two feet alone with out her. "I don't blame him. Even if Kagome died I'd do anything to be with her, even if it meant sacrificing myself for her sake."  
  
The night quietly went on, as Kagome quietly fell asleep as Inuyasha draped his Kimono softly over her, as Miroku still remained a foot where she had disappeared. "Inuyasha? Aren't you going to sleep?" Kagome asked tiredly with her black hair all a mess as Inuyasha gave a grim smile when he looked how badly Miroku had been hurt. Inuyasha softly tucked her hair behind her ears, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Sometime soon I promise.." Miroku face saddened more when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome, he began to think of him and Sango.  
  
Miroku quietly shut his eyes only having visions of Sango with streams of tears down his face. "Sango, you don't understand how much I love you.. I'd do anything to get you back... I wish you were here, but your gone away.."  
  
( I know a great way to start a fanfic.. But things turn out somehow!! 


	2. There's gotta be more to life

Miroku still feel pain, gazing at the hole in his hand with wonder and back at the soil where Sango disappeared. He glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha who slept along side each other, with his arms secured around her with a soft smile on both of they're faces. "If Sango is gone, that means I don't want nothing to do with women anymore..." He thought as he began to fall asleep only with sad visions of Sango on his head.

The sun was beaming through the forest, as Miroku still was sleeping soundly against the tree. Inuyasha began to stretch out his arms as Kagome tiredly looked up at him with a light smile. "Morning, Inuyasha." She said with a grin on her face, as he gently kissed her on the cheek while they stood looking around the forest, to notice Sango hadn't appeared. "Kagome, Sango is truly gone..were going to have to wake up Miroku and be on our way, as painful as it is." Kagome felt his hands around her waist as she quietly nodded as Inuyasha parted away to awake Miroku. Miroku felt startled when he heard his voice and jumped, "Sango?" His vision was blurry as he mistaken Inuyasha's long hair as Sango's and his sword as her boomerang. Miroku began to smile lunging himself on to Inuyasha, as Inuyasha clearly hit him in the face, to wake to reality. "Miroku, get the hell off of me!! I'm not Sango!!!" He cried as Miroku fell to the ground, gazing up at the angered hanyou with his sword in his left hand. Miroku began to shake his head, as Kirara laid in Kagome's arms sadly making a crying noise.

"So Sango hasn't returned?" Inuyasha got down on one knee, seeing tears were already forming in his eyes as he began banging his fists into the ground with anger and sadness. "No she's gone!! Sango!!" He began to whimper, breathing heavily as his words were cut off by each time he cried. His body began to shake, as his head looked down towards the ground. "Why- why did it have to be her?! Why not me!!!?" Miroku slowly lifted his head as Inuyasha stood giving him a hug for support, as Miroku was about to collapse. He was completely traumatized, about Sango's death and he was sure she'd appear with a smile on her face and her boomerang on her back, but she wasn't here now and she would never be. Kagome began to pet Kirara smoothly, she was on the verge of tears when she saw Miroku's devastating reaction of a guy crying and in hurt in pain, it was the worst thing to witness. "Miroku..." Kagome felt tears run down her eyes seeing his whimper and tremble and repeating her name over and over again.

Inuyasha had never seen him hurt so hard before, now he noticed what Miroku truly cared about. It wasn't just women, it was Sango that kept him standing on his own. Inuyasha could relate to the sadness, he knew when he had heard Kikyo was dead he had the same reaction just like Miroku did, he understood how it felt. "It's exactly like when I discovered Kikyo had died...I was a wreck exactly like Miroku..But to tell him we have to leave and move on..." Inuyasha's soft yellow eyes hurt when he saw his pal Miroku in such pain, he couldn't even stop trembling. "Why did it have to be her, why!?" Inuyasha just looked at him sadly, short on words of what to say to comfort him but nothing he knew was going to ease the pain away. "I don't know Miroku, I really don't." Miroku pulled away from Inuyasha, as Kagome slowly walked forward towards Miroku looking at Inuyasha as though she'd be able to keep him calm.

She began to nod with delight towards Inuyasha, as she went on her knees laying aside of him and Kirara in her hand. She dusted her ivory skirt and looked at the tears that run down his face. "Miroku...If anything would happen to Sango, she'd want it this way. She wouldn't want you to die so early now Miroku. Please understand that..." Miroku's eyes shone as Kagome opened her arms to him as he fell crying as Kagome tried as hard as she could to comfort that sad Monk. "I understand.." He said softly with a few whimpers, "It just isn't fair..." Kagome began to whisper in his ear. "Nothing is fair.."

Miroku eventually let go of Kagome, and gave a brave smile and began to stand without trembling. "Thanks lady Kagome." Kagome gave a warmed smile, as Inuyasha walked in front of him trying not to make this hurt more than he already was. "Miroku, listen.. were leaving..." Miroku began to look at Inuyasha with worry, as he placed his staff on the ground. "I'm not leaving without Sango!!" Inuyasha began to feel himself fuse and his patients wearing thin, cracking at the wrong place, wrong time.

"Damn you Miroku!! You think you're the only one missing Sango here? We all do!! You aren't some exception because you loved her alright!? We all have shredded our tears and it's time to move on!! The one who falls behind stays behind!! Simple as that Miroku!! So get that through your damn head!!" Inuyasha yelled in his face viciously as his fingers turned into fists, turning away as Kagome began to grow with shock seeing Miroku on the verge of tears again. Inuyasha solemnly walked away grumbling, he meant what he said but he didn't exactly take Miroku's feelings into consideration only himself.

Kagome began running towards Miroku, giving him support as she glared at Inuyasha who began walking on with Kirara along side of him. "He needs to learn to move on..she's gone she's gone..That's life..I've been through his before and I think he needs to learn what life is..." Inuyasha grumbled as he heard Kagome angrily call his name as his covered his ears pretending not to hear her speaking his name.

"What a heartless jerk.. He only cares about himself. He thinks because he went through this, this isn't a big deal but it is!!" Kagome began holding on to Miroku tightly and looked at him sadly. "Miroku, I'm really sorry. Wait here, I'll be back promise." Miroku gave a light smile while he grabbed some beautiful red and purple roses and looked at Kagome with delight. "Thank you lady Kagome..your words mean a lot to me..."

Kagome began running after Inuyasha, as he calmly came to a halt, when he heard his name yelled in his ear. "Inuyasha!" He responded back with angered face and his fangs bared towards her viciously, "What now Kagome?" Kagome just turned her hands into fists glaring at the arrogant hanyou with his chin raised up high like nobody but himself was important. Kagome grabbed him by his long white winter hair that pulled him back as both were glaring at each other hatefully. He just swung around snapping in Kagome's face, "What the hell do you want Kagome?! This better well be damn well important.." Kagome was shocked what an ass Inuyasha was truly being, and what he had said towards Miroku about Sango's death. "Inuyasha, this is important!! Why did you say that to Miroku!? You know he's struggling enough with her death and Sango out of his life! Do you even care at all?!" Inuyasha struggled his shoulders and stared deeply into her dark eyes calmly. "He needs to learn to move on!! I've been in the same situation over Kikyo alright?! He should learn to shred a few tears and be over it by now!!!" Inuyasha snapped, as Kagome felt like she had been hit by his words like sharp needles.

"What are you going to do Kagome, 'sit' me again?!" He said with a grin on his face and attitude towards her, as Miroku began over looking her grave placing flowers down sadly. Kagome began to turn her hands into fist hating how Inuyasha couldn't care less about other people's feelings expect his. "I can't believe he acts like this sometimes..I don't even know why I like him half of the time I really don't!!! she thought, "No Inuyasha, that isn't what you deserve, this is what you deserve!!"

Inuyasha began rubbing his face, as his eyes opened wide when the noise of her hand against his cheek echoed through out the forest. Inuyasha stared shocked at Kagome, who gave him a dirty look as he began to rub his face as she whispered, "That's what you get.." Inuyasha stood there in shock rubbing his face, as it left a hard red slap mark across his cheek, something that he didn't expect from her. "Kagome.." He said as he noticed maybe he was being alittle marsh on Miroku, even though he didn't deserve to be treated that way when he was trying to deal that something he loved disappeared. Kirara just stood by Inuyasha's side and looked up at him and began walking away towards Miroku, who threw the roses gently where she had disappeared. "I can't believe I did that to Miroku..." Inuyasha thought, as he had the vision in his head of her slapping him over and over again.

Kagome placed her hands to her side, glaring back at Inuyasha for how rude and disrespectful he was being. She began to fix her ivory skirt, and her wind blown hair as she quietly kneeled beside Miroku quietly, while he had his one hand out in front of him, as a one handed pray for Sango. Miroku's eyes caught Kagome's as Kagome gave a cheery smile, " Kagome you're a great help. I can see why Sango considered you a great friend and why Inuyasha likes you." Kagome began to blush at those words, as Inuyasha snickered, throwing the stick up into the air to keep himself under control. "Look Miroku..I'm sorry about Inu-" She continued as Miroku placed his finger tips over her lips. "I know don't worry about it. We might as well head off now..Things are done here.." Miroku sadly said, as Kagome began walking side by side with Miroku, and Inuyasha ahead all by himself.

"It's about time..." Inuyasha thought impatiently as they began walking out of the beautiful forest, as Miroku looked back at where the flowers had been placed feeling sadness and emptiness. Kagome began to link arms with Miroku for support, as Inuyasha started to become his jealous self when he saw her laugh or blush when Miroku complimented her. " Kagome you're a good friend believe me you are." Kagome felt her face go scarlet, she hardly even gotten complimented on things like that, and it meant a lot to her. "I never heard that one before..." She began to blush again, as Inuyasha crossed his arms in jealously knowing that Kagome hated him for now, and was blushing and laughing with the monk like every women that had came near him. "What is he trying to do?!" Inuyasha began to twitch listening to every word and glaring when he saw Miroku arms linked with her's.

Soon, Inuyasha found a small little village that Miroku had seen to have come across before. Tons of ladies were there doing laundry, fixing the houses and walking around the square of the village in bright colored skirts and long hair and a cheery smile on they're faces that made Miroku raise an eyebrow. "I think I've been to this small village before.." Kagome looked up at Miroku in wonder, she wouldn't doubt it considered it was run by all women. "How come there aren't any man here?" Kagome curiously wondered as Miroku fixed his messed up hair and gave a delighted smile towards young Kagome. "Well usually the case is something happened badly to them that men probably did, so they decided to make they're own village." Kagome began to nod quietly as Inuyasha just stared at the beautiful women shrugging his shoulders angered and feeling threaten by Miroku, and how close he was being with Kagome.

"We can probably stay here.. they don't mind me coming into the village.. I've been here before.." Inuyasha began to roll his eyes as they began walking down the stoned path surrounded by a beautiful lake and small fruits trees a place that almost every guy could enjoy. "Go figure.." Inuyasha thought as they began running down there as Inuyasha slowly followed behind feeling like a third wheel.

Miroku still walked with Kagome's arms linked, as all the women peered out when they saw men walking through they're village, as all the girls began knocking door and door to let them see that Miroku had came back to the village and mysterious of the new half breed. "It's Miroku, he's come back!!!" The long red headed girl screamed as the girls flew into a stampede as Kagome went flying off of Miroku's arm and into the dirt with an angry look on her face. "Ladies, Ladies calm down!!!" Miroku said placing his hands down as they all went silence, as Inuyasha helped Kagome off the ground. " Thanks I can get myself up Inuyasha.." Miroku was surrounded by the whole village of women, as the one girl grabbed on to robes with a ambitious smile. "I can't believe you came back! It's been a couple of years when you promised us your return!" Miroku gave a light smile, as the women began pulling him apart. "Can I cook you something?" "Can I give you a massage?" "Can I get you something to drink?" "Do you need to rest?" "Can you bare my child?" "Can I clean for you?" "Miroku, Miroku!" The girls screamed as Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears as Miroku began to quiet them.

"Before I answer any of your brilliant questions ladies, I like you introduce you to some people I met.. This is young lady Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." All the girls began admiring Kagome they looked at her with smiles they were all friendly. "That's a beautiful name Kagome. Here will get you something." The girls walked with Kagome, as Inuyasha stood tall with a ticked off look on his face. The girls began one by one pulling at his dog ears. "Is this a demon?!" "He's a dog isn't he?" The girls sung out as Inuyasha tried so hard to keep his cool. "Damn it I'm a dog demon alright!!" He cried out as the girls backed away and hugged on to Miroku.

"Girls don't worry, usually he isn't in a bad mood..." Inuyasha just glared at the girls as they were a waste of his time. "So Miroku are you going to stay here for abit? We still have that extra room you last slept here."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as though he was something special when Inuyasha clearly knew he wasn't royalty. "Of course, I'll spend the night..." The ladies began to grin as Inuyasha began to drag along.

The long browned hair lady stared at Miroku in wonder, "Didn't you have a female companion along side of you?" Miroku felt really sad when he knew they were preferring to none other than Sango. "Sango, yes.. She tragically was deceased yesterday.." All the ladies began awing feeling bad for Miroku's little tragedy as they began walking on. "I'm really sorry to hear that..." The one girl replied as Miroku began walking off with the women. "Hopefully things will get better for you Miroku.."

Miroku sighed as the ladies lunged on to him, "Hopefully it will..."

( please R&R)


	3. keep your hands to yourself

Miroku still felt bad and upset when they had mentioned Sango, and her tragic death they all had to witness. He missed her courage and help how she stubbornly rush in no matter what the situation or who's fight it really was. Miroku knew that all her life, she had been ambushed by demons and that never seem to escape her. To know she her family was killed by a rampage of demons, and she almost killed by her possessed brother she hoped someday he'd come back to normal. But her dreams were left unfinished and he knew he was going to continue them.

The women lunged on to his arms, as he didn't seem so happy for once that he had tons of beautiful women around him. He cared too much of Sango, and he felt guilty enough that he said he loved her meanwhile he'd be asking different women to bare his child.

"Aww Miroku..That's really sad to hear. I heard she was such a great women, and was a great demon exterminator too!" The young red headed girl mentioned that brought some what of a smile to his face.

Miroku walked through of the village, with the sympathy of all the women and support that gave him some hope something would happen good. He continuously looked at the whole in his hand closing it sadly as one of the girls gave a light smile. "Ya she was. But I hoped to get the whole out of my hand so Sango and I could raised children without such a damn cursed. But I guess that whole thought and dream has been wasted." He said bitterly as they began walking past the water fountain, with his head lowered to the ground.

"Fine just leave me here!!" Inuyasha bitterly yelled as Miroku looked back to see the angry hanyou as Miroku made him tag along, as much as he hated all these fake giggling women.

Miroku didn't seem himself. He wasn't asking any of these women to bare his child. Things seemed different when she was gone, she wasn't around to put him in his place, or smack him when he had asked women the same questions or when he groped her.

He needed her to help him through tough times, even relieving him bringing him hope he'd get that whole out of his hand. He needed her more than he thought, and without her he was an empty shell.

"Miroku we got a surprise for you!" Miroku's eyes began to blink when they ladies said cheerfully confused about if the surprise was even worth knowing. "Come you'll show you!"

The ladies pushed him on, as they walked into a small shrine like hut, as they covered his eyes and guided him inside as he stood quietly and patiently. " Nothing is exciting now, now that Sango is gone..." They began to grin as they removed they're hands from his eyes. "Look Miroku!" The girls chanted, as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes with a huge grin on his face none had ever seen, only before Sango's death.

"Maria?!" " Miroku?!" They both yelled in surprise, as they both hugged each other tightly as the girls jumped in excitement and happiness when she and Miroku finally were brought closer. Inuyasha stood at the doorway, as Kagome slowly came running in a blue flowered print shall as looked at Inuyasha giving a confused look. "What's going on?" Inuyasha huffed and looked at the young beautiful Kagome. " I don't know. All I know it brought a smile to Miroku's face."

Every one watched as Miroku had the hugest smile on his face, when he saw the girl as Inuyasha and Kagome had no clue who she was. "Maria, it's been so long since I last saw you!" Miroku mentioned as she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes and a long violet like shall a women no one had even seen before. She gave a bright smile and looked at Miroku nodding, "Yes it has been! I'm sorry to hear about that girl of yours. That's pretty bad, I wish I could of met her."

Inuyasha began to make a rude comment as he leaned against the wall, "Some women you know cause you got her pregnant?" Kagome began to clamp his loud mouth screaming as she yelled the word sit, as he fell down on his ass as Miroku continued.

"No way! She was an old friend of mine from the village." Miroku mentioned glad he had bumped into her. "Oh Maria, this is Kagome and Inuyasha."

She gave a delighted smile and went to shake hands with Inuyasha, " Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as she gave a blank look. "He's a stubborn jackass believe me." Kagome gave a delighted smile towards Maria, " I've heard stories about you from the other women through Miroku. Aren't you the one who loves this stubborn dog demon?"

Kagome began to get mad and blush at the same time denying it, "Him!? No way in hell!" Maria began to laugh.

The night went on, as they sat quietly with the women as Miroku and her caught up on old times. They had met on the lake side when she saw the hole in his hand, and been friends from they're on. Kagome and Inuyasha wildly listened to they're stories as Miroku seemed so happy and felt so much better, after the tragic death of Sango.

"Miroku, your pretty popular with women. I can understand why. Well I might as well go to bed, it's getting late anyways."

She added with delight, as Miroku gotten off his feet as the rest surely followed.

"Maria, where's my room?" She grinned as the showed her guests they're rooms as they're was one huge bed. "Well here for both of you to share." She commented as Inuyasha and Kagome began to freak when they imaged both of them sleeping in the same bed.

"Us?! Sleep in the same bed!!!" Both cried out pretended that they hated each other's guts. "Well I get the bed, you sleep on the floor!! Got it!?" Inuyasha began fighting as they shut the door.

Maria gave a cheery smile as she gave a grin. "Your bed is in the same room as mine. It's the only one left." They decided they'd sit by the lake shore for abit and talk more catching up as best as they could.

"I'm glad you came back Miroku, you were always good company." She mentioned as Miroku gave a smile as his hands rested behind her as he went to adjust his hands and felt a slap mark on his face.

"Miroku!!!"

( I'm going away for two weeks I'll promise I'll update as soon as I can! Please R&R!)


End file.
